


stop to check my vision

by blipspan



Series: Blip's Drarry Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bookshop Owner Harry Potter, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blipspan/pseuds/blipspan
Summary: The morning after getting together for the first time, Harry makes an unexpected discovery about Draco's daily routine.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Blip's Drarry Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760185
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	stop to check my vision

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the May 2020 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge.  
>  **Prompt:** take the long way around (188 words)
> 
> Title from Kris Allen's "Rooftops"

Ten minutes have passed since Harry woke to find himself in Draco’s bed, _finally_ , a year of flirting over the till in Harry’s bookshop culminating in last night’s fantastic romp. When he hears Draco start to snuffle awake, Harry rises to meet the muted light of the bedroom’s floor-to-ceiling windows. It had been dark when Draco side-alonged him to his flat the night before, and Harry itches to greet the day, feeling rejuvenated, _alive_.

Harry tugs open the curtains and finds himself looking peacefully out over the city. He basks in the morning sunlight for a few moments, but just as Draco’s arms come circling around his middle, something catches his eye.

“Hang on, is that... ?” he says, pointing.

“Mm, Westminster, I _do_ work at the Ministry, Potter.”

“But you visit my shop every morning,” Harry says, confused. “In Camden.”

Draco’s head tucks into his neck. “So I don’t take the most direct route.”

Harry snorts, but his grin stretches, and the sun flashes blinding on Draco’s hair, warm against his throat. He surrenders, as pure, golden joy pulses smooth within his chest to their quiet breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> When they go on with their day, Harry may or may not trip over one of the stacks of books Draco just has lying about (he'd had a facade to maintain, okay?)


End file.
